fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Game On
Game On is the first episode of Video Gamers. Transcript We cut to a house in Grove Creek, where this series takes place. Inside, we see four boys sitting on a couch, intently playing a video game. (Boy #1) Come on, Jacob, Go grab those extra arrows! (Jacob) Thanks for the tip, Alan. Jacob's character (an elf) walks to the arrows, but all for characters are killed by a wizard. (Jacob) Oh come on! Every time! (Alan) This thing is rigged (slams controller of couch)! And those were our last lives! Now we have restart the whole stage! (Boy #3) The time has come. The three others' eyes widen. Boy #3 reaches into his backpack and pulls out a laptop. (Alan) Don't do it, Daniel! What will the other gamers think?! (Boy #4 or Cody) More importantly, how will you live with yourself knowing you cheated?! Daniel types something in then slowly inches his finger onto the 'enter' button. (Cody, Alan and Jacob in slow mo) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! But really, Daniel has pressed the enter button and the others are yelling in slow motion. Daniel rolls his eyes and looks at the search results, he smiles and clicks on something. (Daniel) Oh look guys, 'Cheatsfordays.com' has a ton of cheat codes for Fantastic Fantasy! There's one for infinite lives, one for infinite arrows- The others stop yelling. (Alan) Ooh! There's a cheat to give you earthquake stomps! (Jacob) Wow! Really? Cool! (Cody) Is there one to instantly defeat the boss? Daniel scrolls down. (Daniel) Yes. (Cody) Then let's just use that one. They restart the stage and their characters walk up to the boss. They pause and Daniel enters in the cheat code. They unpause and the boss explodes. They high five each other. (Alan) YES! It took the whole summer but- The game shuts off, the console grows wheels and a white spherical pixel based hologram appears above it. The boys' eyes widen in shock. (Hologram) Greetings, I am Steven. (Jacob) What, no cool acronym? (Steven) Nope. (Jacob) Lame. (Steven) Just hold your controllers. They do so. (Cody) Wait, why- Steven sends a volt of electricity to the controllers. (Alan ) Why did you zap us? He summons a Mega Buster to shoot Steven. Cody, Daniel and Jacob's eyes widen. (Cody) What the heck? How did you just do that?! (Alan) I have no idea, but this is really awesome! (Steven) I just gave you superpowers. Now you can access the Digiverse and use abilities of any video game ever made! Cody, you are Player 1 and the team leader, Alan, you are Player 2, Jacob, you are Player 3 and Daniel, you are Player 4. (Jacob) Cool! (Steven) Anyway, I gave you these powers to combat a villain called Norman, who has your powers too. He wants to take over the planet with his powers. (Alan) Norman? Are you serious? How non-threatening. Zapping is heard outside. (Daniel) What is that noise and why does it sound so familiar? Daniel looks outside and his eyes widen. (Cody) What is it? Cody and the other boys look outside too, and their eyes widen. It reveals to be the wizard/final boss from Fantastic Fantasy. (Jacob) Whoa! It's Sorcerus! (Alan) Wait, now that you say it out loud, Sorcerus is a dumb name. (Steven) Norman! He must have brought Sorcerus to life! (Alan) Let's get him! (Steven) Wait, gamers! You need to strategi- The boys are gone and only a warp pipe from the Mario franchise is left. (Steven) AAAAAnd they're gone. Outside, the boys are standing in front of a flying Sorcerus. (Daniel) Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, A, B, A, B, A, B! It has no effect. (Sorcerus) Nice try, but when Norman brought me to life, he found out I was defeated with a cheat code, so he installed a cheatblocker on me! (Alan) Let's blast him to smithereens! Alan summons a Mega Buster. (Cody) Alan, don't you know Sorcerus absorbs projectiles? Alan's Mega Buster disappears. (Sorcerus) Why don't you try playing by my rules? (Cody) That's it! Guys, turn into your Fantastic Fantasy avatars! Level up! (Alan) Level up! (Jacob) Level up! (Daniel) Level up! Cody turns into a muscular knight with a blue cape, Alan turns into a big orc, Jacob turns into an elven archer and Daniel turns into a wizard (less powerful than Sorcerus, though). Sorcerus responds to this by turning into a dragon. They huddle up, whisper and Alan smashes Sorcerus' feet with his club, temporarily paralysing him. Jacob attaches ropes to his arrows and ties Sorcerus' feet up, Daniel summons a hand to choke Sorcerus to prevent him from breathing fire and finally Cody impales his sword in Sorcerus' head, blowing him up into a thousand pixels. The boys level down and high five. (Steven, shouting from inside) Good job, boys! You might actually stand a chance again Norman and his crew! END